


Beta Shenanigans

by felinedetached



Series: Rose Week 2017 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: For Rose Week Day Three - Beta Kids





	Beta Shenanigans

ectoBiologist [EB] opened memo “beta shenanigans”!  
EB: guys!  
EB: we dont really talk much anymore so we should talk some!  
EB: its boring when we dont talk  
EB: guys?  
EB: is anyone there?  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined memo!  
TG: yo  
TG: youre right bro we really dont talk much  
TG: but do we really want to have an awkward conversation like this  
TG: right now  
TG: really john  
tentacleTherapist [TT] joined memo!  
TT: We could always talk about the two of you and your blatant homosexuality.  
TG: god dammit rose  
TT: ;)  
gardenGnostic [GG] joined memo!  
GG: hey whats this  
GG: we have a memo now?  
GG: thats awesome! i was just thinking we needed to catch up!  
GG: like john  
GG: when was the last time you had a face to face conversation with any of us! :B  
EB: uhhhh  
EB: can we not  
TG: can we please  
TG: i want to watch jade make you tell us why youve never come round  
TG: arent i your best friend  
TG: im offended john truly offended  
TG: well have to get a divorce  
TG: im leaving you john rose and jade are mine now  
TG: ill run off into the sunset with them cause theyre our kids and youve proven that youre not fit to take care of them  
EB: oh no!  
EB: dave dont leave me. youre still my best friend!  
EB: also i want jade. you can have rose.  
TT: Is Dave the only person here who wants me around?  
TT: How could you give me away, John? I thought you were my father!  
TG: dont forget me  
TG: also your father over here  
TG: married your other dad and everything  
TG: rose dont leave me  
TG: i dont want to be left alone  
TG: id buy you gifts and everything  
TG: wait shit thats what you hated about your mom isnt it  
TT: Everything with her was misconceptions - I didn’t understand her personality or that she was trying to convey with her gifts.  
TT: Now I wish I had spent more time with her.  
GG: aw rose :(  
GG: at least you spend time with roxy!  
GG: shes like your mom right?  
GG: like jakes like my grandpa and im like his grandma!  
GG: through some paradoxical green space slime :P  
TG: dirk is nothing like my bro  
TT: That, I can agree on. Dirk is far better than your bro ever was.  
GG: yes dirk is way better than your bro!  
GG: sorry to insinuate otherwise :(  
TG: its all good jade  
TG: no harm done  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined memo!  
TA: hey what2 thii2  
ectoBiologist [EB] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] from responding to memo “beta shenanigans”!  
twinArmageddons [TA] unblocked twinArmageddons [TA] from responding to memo “beta shenanigans”!  
TA: for the record there are beta troll2 two 2o you 2hould probably make thii2 priivate or change the name  
TA: unle22 you want more of u2 to joiin  
twinArmageddons [TA] reblocked twinArmageddons [TA] from responding to memo “beta shenanigans”!  
arsenicCatnip [AC] joined memo!  
ectoBiologist [EB] blocked arsenicCatnip [AC] from responding to memo “beta shenanigans”!  
GG: john!!! D:  
EB: sorry!!!!!!!!  
ectoBiologist [EB] unblocked arsenicCatnip [AC] from responding to memo “beta shenanigans”!  
AC: ://< that wasnt purry nice!  
EB: i said im sorry!  
EB: i unblocked you too.  
EB: what else do you want????????  
AC: :33< rolepurray with me!  
EB: no!!!!!!!!  
ectoBiologist [EB] reblocked arsenicCatnip [AC] from responding to memo “beta shenanigans”!  
TT: John.  
EB: what?  
EB: its like they dont understand the concept of not intruding on private conversations!  
TT: John, this memo isn’t private.  
EB: what?  
TG: dude you didnt click the private function  
TG: or actually invite us to the memo  
TG: you created it realised we werent here and then messaged us all but you never invited us or set it on private  
TG: were gonna be invaded by aliens  
TG: it was always gonna happen  
TG: i just thought you wanted an alien invasion  
TG: or maybe just wanted to see kanaya and rose go all pda on us  
grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined memo!  
EB: dave!!!!!!!!  
EB: did you summon her or something!!!!!!!!  
GA: Are You Doing Sets Of Eight Shout Poles On Purpose Or Are You Channelling Vriska  
GA: And I Was Only Summoned By The Knowledge That Rose Is Here  
GA: Rose We Have A Date In Half An Hour  
TT: Yes, we do.  
GA: Also Dave  
GA: Phrasing  
TG: god dammit  
TG: too many snarky broads  
GG: oh you have a date?  
TG: what no  
GG: i meant rose dumbass :P  
GG: come talk to me when you get back!  
GG: we can have a girl talk! :D  
TT: That would be nice.  
TT: I’ll make sure to come over.  
GG: good!!!  
GG: kanaya, treat rose well okay?  
GA: Were Married  
GA: Why Would I Not Treat Her Well  
GA: Do You Think Im An Alien Or Something  
GG: well, yes!  
TG: yes  
EB: you are an alien  
GA: You Wouldnt Be Wrong In That Regard  
GA: Have Fun With Your Girl Talk  
GA: Rose Shall We Go  
GA: I Planned Quite The Romantic Evening  
GA: Even Karkat Would Be Jealous  
TG: what karkat would be jealous why would karkat be jealous arent you troll moirails or something TG: and karkats with me why are you making him jealous  
TT: We’re not.  
TT: Bye, everyone!  
GG: bye rose!!! have fun on your date!!!  
EB: bye rose!  
EB: have fun!!  
tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased responding to memo!  
GA: John The Private Button Is At The Top Next To The Hyperlink Symbol  
GA: Its Really Quite Plain To See  
GA: Have Fun Everyone  
grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased responding to memo!  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] joined memo!  
ectoBiologist [EB] blocked gallowsCalibrator [GC] from responding to memo “beta shenanigans”!  
ectoBiologist [EB] made memo “beta shenanigans” private!  
ectoBiologist [EB] blocked grimAuxiliatrix [GA] from responding to memo “beta shenanigans”!  
EB: there!  
TG: you did it bro  
TG: finally  
TG: no more alien invasions now  
Anonymous [??] joined memo!  
EB: what  
??: Quoeh ulo iea umja quoug yuc chyuc gosemereti?  
TG: nevermind thats an alien  
TG: im out were supposed to be able to understand this shit  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased responding to memo!  
??: Quoeh ulo iea?  
EB: i have no idea what youre saying  
EB: dave had the right idea im out  
ectoBiologist [EB] ceased responding to memo!  
GG: hey!!  
GG: you two are terrible :(  
??: Quoeh quolo choi?  
GG: hey! theres an online translator for this language!  
GG: Quo’lo fanumc!  
??: Jemg ryupo fanumc.  
Anonymous [??] ceased responding to memo!  
GG: :(  
gardenGnostic [GG] ceased responding to memo!  



End file.
